I Am a Pirate, You Are a Princess
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: When Robbie finally makes the first move with Cat, he finds out Cat's got some standards. If he wants her to call him his, he's going to have to change who HE is from the inside out.   Forgive me for being terrible at summaries.
1. Mazel Tov!

April 24, 2011

Tori walked into the outside lunch area and noticed her red headed friend sitting alone at a table, while a few tables away, the rest of their mutual friends were all sitting together, talking and laughing as usual. She approached Cat to see what was going on.

"Hey Cat, what's up? Feeling anti-social today?" she said to her friend with a warm smile, setting her backpack on the table and taking a seat next to her. Cat looked up at her from her book and Tori saw tears streaming down her face, along with loads of smeared make up. Tori's nonchalance quickly changed to concern one as she realized her friend was in dismay.

"Hey! Cat! What's wrong sweetie, why are you crying?" Tori asked her, giving her a side hug and wondering where on Earth the whole 'sweetie' thing came from. Cat had that little girl sort of personality. Maybe Tori felt protective over her? Cat sniffled and frantically wiped the tears from her face.

"Everyone ... hates ... me ..." Cat said between sobs. Tori looked at her like she had a huge bug on her face.

"What? That's crazy! Everyone doesn't hate you!" Tori reassured her, or at least tried to. Cat disconnected herself from Tori's hug and looked at her.

"Look at them! They're all over there, without me! They won't talk to me! They won't even let me sit there! Everyone hates me Tori!" Cat exclaimed, and for once, Tori didn't ignore her dramatization and brush it off as just another exaggeration.

"Well ... I don't know what's up with them but, Cat,_ I_ don't hate you. You know you're like, my second best friend after Andre." Cat sniffed and looked like she was about to start balling again.

"Even Andre won't talk to me! I must have done something really terrible for him not to speak with me!" Cat pounded her head on the table over and over, making a loud thud every 3 seconds.

"Cat! Cat, stop it! Look, you're probably just blowing this out of proportion, I mean, they're your _friends_. They would never hate you!" Tori tried to reassure her friend. But she only looked at her sulkily and shook her head.

"Well they obviously don't give a crap about me! They just let me sit here by myself like I'm invisible or something!" Cat pouted and Tori watched her, confused. What was going on? Why would _all_ of them do Cat like that, when they _knew_ how sensitive she could be? And even worse, why would they _all_ do it, so that of course, Tori had to be the one to comfort her. Tori could expect such behavior from Jade. And sometimes maybe Andre and Beck, depending on their moods. But Robbie? What was his deal? She glanced at their usual table, writing something but laughing every once in a while nonetheless, and he looked plugged into the conversation.

It really was like Cat was invisible. She was sitting there _sulking_ and they were all happy and dandy like she didn't even matter?

"Ugh. I have to go to tutoring. I guess I'll see you later Tori, since you're the only friend I have left ... " Cat said, slowly getting up and grabbed her backpack. Tori looked up at Cat curiously.

"Cat, since when have you had tutoring?"

"Since I started failing Geometry." Tori smiled at her friend and nodded.

"I'll talk to them, all of them. I promise."

June 17, 2008

"Hello?" Robbie yelled into his cell phone he had gotten as an early birthday present the week before. He had given all his new friends from Hollywood Arts his number, feeling totally cool for finally having his own cell phone.

"Ro-Ro-Robbie?" Sobbed a hysterical Cat into the phone. Robbie could barely hear heavy breathing over the blare of the music and the dancing people around him, but he didn't have to have it quiet to be able to tell Cat wasn't her usual happy self.

"Cat? What's wrong?"

"He-He-He left!" She said between sobs and sniffles. "He-He-He's not coming back this time, I-I-I know it!" Robbie covered the ear that wasn't attached to the phone to try and hear her better.

"Who? Who left? Who's not coming back, Cat?" He yelled. His cousin Anthony tapped him on the arm, grinning from ear to ear. Most likely buzzed on something alcoholic that he wasn't supposed to drink. Robbie sent him away with a wave of his hand.

"My dad! My dad left! He left again, just now! And I don't think he's coming back this time, Robbie! What am I gonna do?" Cat cried into the phone as loud as she could. Robbie sighed, not knowing what to do. He looked from left to right as if he would be able to find an answer. "Can you come over?" she asked quietly. Her tone of voice reminded Robbie of one of a scared little girl. He sighed exasperatedly and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Cat, I'm in the middle of a Bar Mitzvah! _My_ Bar Mitzvah!" As if on cue, a large group of people yelled "OPAH!" in unison. Cat swept some of her hair from her cheek and sniffled again, no longer crying but still extremely upset.

"Please, Robbie? I _need_ you, _please?_" Cat begged, using her voice she used when she wanted to get her way. Cat knew that no one on Earth could say no to that voice. Robbie could practically see her doing the puppy dog face over the phone.

"I'll be your best friend!" She added enthusiastically, as if that was a bonus to showing up. He sighed again, defeated. He was _such_ a pushover.

"Fine. I'll be there in a sec." He told her, rolling his eyes at his passive personality. Cat squealed happily and clapped her hands together. They said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

When Robbie pulled up to her large house, he went through to the backyard and climbed the tree located next to her balcony out of habit. When her dad was home, which he almost always was, what, with losing his job every 5 minutes, he hated boys coming over, even Robbie. So he always snuck in from the backyard, as he was ironically instructed by Cat's mom.

He hopped onto her balcony, slightly panting, but not much. Cat excitedly ran up to the glass door and gestured something animatedly. Due to the thick glass, Robbie couldn't hear her.

"Cat, I can't hear you." She turned her head to the side quizzically and scrunched her nose a little, much like she always did when she was confused. Robbie mouthed the words CAN'T. HEAR. YOU. as he shook his head and pointed to his ear. Cat also shook her head and rolled her eyes, then slid the glass door open.

"Sorry, what was that Robbie? I couldn't hear you through the glass." Robbie laughed, shook his head and walked into her room. She slid the door closed after him. "Wow, Robbie, you look so nice! What's the occasion?"

Robbie looked at Cat with squinted eyes, as if to ask if she was really serious. It didn't come as a surprise to him that she was. "Um, my Bar Mitzvah? Today's my birthday, Cat."

His friend's eyes grew wide and she stood with her mouth agape. "Seriousness?"

"Yes, seriousness. You would have known that if you had accepted the invitation to my Bar Mitzvah." Robbie said, subtly trying to guilt her. But subtlety, as with sarcasm, were two languages Cat had yet to master.

"Well, my parents have been fighting all week and now ... now ... " Cat looked at her polka dot socks and tears started to fall to the ground. Robbie stood up and put his hands out in front of her, telling her to stop.

"No! No, no, no, no! No crying! I didn't come here to watch you cry! I came here to make you feel better." Cat looked at Robbie and silently thanked him. The two of them sat down on Cat's bed in comfortable silence.

"So ... I guess everybody's busy today," Robbie stated looking at Cat. Cat made her confused face and Robbie took that as his cue to elaborate. "I mean, I know I'm usually the last person you call when you need someone to talk to."

"That's not true!" Cat said, defensively. Robbie raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask, 'is it?' "Really? What's Andre doing tonight, Cat?"

"Oh, he's at the mall!" Cat answered happily.

"The mall, ay? And Jade?"

"She's not ... Taking my phone calls." Cat looked down slightly embarrassed. But then again, you can only be _so_ embarrassed about Jade not taking your phone calls. It is _Jade_.

"Hmm. And Beck?" Robbie asked Cat. She was oblivious to the fact that she was unintentionally proving his point.

"With Jade. And she won't let him come to my house. But he sends best of wishes!" Cat smiled at Robbie, like Beck sending best of wishes was going to end world hunger.

"So, what were you saying about me not being the last person you called?" Cat opened her mouth like she was about to answer, but then she quickly shut it, realizing what had just happened. Robbie smirked at her and she gave him the puppy dog face. But this time, it was for personal reasons.

"Great. Now I'm a bad friend. No wonder my dad left me here ... "

"Hey! No talking like that, okay? It's cheer up time! Yay!" Robbie tried, to no avail. Cat looked up at him, looking the most gloomy he had ever seen her. She then stared at the palms of her hands. Not her nails. Her _palms_. She was _really_ upset.

"Oh, so you're not gonna smile now?" Cat shook her head, her eyes closed, like a little girl defying her mother's orders. "You're just going to sit there with your lip out like that?" She nodded.

"You know, I read once in a magazine about this girl named Patty and a guy who went to the mall. They were dating, and he broke up with her that same day. She pouted and pouted all day long, and then the next day, he told her he was sorry and that he wanted her back. When she heard the news, she was so happy, she wanted to smile, but her lip was stuck! So, now, they call her Pouty Patty, because since that day, she's never. Stopped. Pouting_._" Robbie said dramatically, knowing it would scare a naive Cat. She quickly sucked in her bottom lip. He laughed and shook his head.

"But still no smile? After that story, still nothing?" She shook her head, her dark red locks swaying back and forth. "Alright then. Well. Since you're not going to smile anymore, I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll just have to KILL MYSELF!"

"What! No! You can't! I'm smiling, see! Please don't kill yourself, Robbie! You just can't!" Cat yelled, grinning from ear to ear. Her smile was so big, she couldn't even keep her eyes open. Robbie laughed hysterically at her, then told her he had a talk with himself and decided not to commit suicide. Relieved, Cat sighed and fell back onto her bed. Robbie stood up, and searched through her DVD collection that was on a book shelf next to her TV. Her plasma creen TV, that hung on her wall and showed even local television in High Definition. In the short months that Robbie had known Cat, he had come to realize she was a little into material things.

"So," He said, scanning the movie titles. "What'll it be? The Notebook or Titanic?" Cat looked back and forth at her two favorite movies as Robbie held them up Vanna White style. She was biting her bottom lip in consideration.

"Mmm. Pros and cons." Robbie turned his lips into a considerate frown, thinking about the perks of each movie.

"Well. Notebook: Chick flick. Titanic: Chick flick." Cat looked at Robbie telling him to be serious. He laughed and shook his head. "Okay, Okay. Notebook: You cry tears of joy and a little sadness. Titanic: You cry tears of sadness and a little bit joy."

Cat raised an eyebrow at him as if his pros and cons weren't very convincing. He considered it again and then a light bulb went off in his head. "Aha! Titanic, you'll cry much harder and you can use up all your tears on the movie, _that_ way, you won't have any left for your dad in the morning!" Cat grinned and sprang up from her bed.

"I'll get the popcorn!" She said excitedly.

"I'll get the tissues," He said shaking his head, but still smiling. Just before leaving the room, Cat stopped in her doorway and turned back to Robbie. She looked at him as he took out the DVD from its case, and placed it in the side of her television screen. He felt her eyes on him, and turned to her.

"What?" He asked, almost blushing. Cat smiled and looked down at her shoes, embarrassed for getting caught staring.

"Nothing … Just ... happy birthday, Robbie," She said looking up at him. He smiled at her smugly, and nodded.

"Thanks."

April 22, 2011

"What made you change your mind?" Robbie asked Cat, nibbling on what was left of his ice-cream cone. Cat, who was already finished with her ice cream, shrugged.

"I don't know I just ... I stopped getting my hopes up I guess. I mean, most of those girls, they get their first kiss or their first boyfriend or the hottest guy in the world on their 16th birthday or at prom or in the summer or _something_. I turned 16 months ago, _no one_ asked me to prom and ... don't even get me started on my summer."

"What's happening this summer?" Robbie asked her, curious. Cat rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"Every summer since my parents have split up they've been making me go out and visit my dad in Colorado." Robbie was confused. Sure, it wasn't New York, but it wasn't Iowa or something. Why was she so bummed?

"Well, Colorado ... that sounds nice ..."

"Ha! Nice? It's cold, it's boring, he lives with my uncle who has ten billion kids so I'm stuck babysitting _all_ the time and worst of all? It's COLD!" Robbie laughed at his friend. He finished off his cone and they started to approach the truck.

"At least you get to go somewhere for the summer. I'm stuck here every year." Robbie stated, getting into the drivers seat. Cat got into the car and shut the door behind her, laughing as she did.

"Oh yeah! Poor you! Stuck here in Los Angeles!" Robbie stopped, just before turning the key in its ignition, and looked at Cat to see if someone else had gotten into the car instead of her.

"Cat?" Robbie wanted to know, which was sort of stupid considering he knew it was her.

She smiled and raised her hand swiftly. "Present!"

"Did you just use sarcasm?" Robbie asked suspiciously. Cat turned her head at a familiar 60 degree angle. One Robbie recognized as the face she used when confused. He laughed and shook his head. She was being sarcastic without even knowing it. It seemed Cat became more adorable to Robbie every day he spent with her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you might be confused, but it will all come together. I'm a procrastinator though, and started this like ... well, a really long time ago. Before the second season of Victorious, let's go with that. Probably between that episode when Robbie and Cat kissed, and when he had to help his Grandma with the internet. Yeah. Right about then. So, just stay with me here, please.<strong>


	2. Tripple T O's

Feburary 3, 2009

"Hi guys!" said an eccentric Cat, as usual. The group of friends each greeted her, Jade waving her hand in aknowledgment.

"Cat! Perfect! I need a girls perspective," said a frantic Robbie. There was a sling of papers on the table in front of him.

"For what?" Cat wanted to know.

"They're making us live 'the life of a playwrite' in AP Literature and I have to write a script in less than a week. I need a love interest for my average girl type character, but I've been having trouble with what kind of guy I should make him." Robbie said, flipping through a bunch of papers.

"So what do you need me for?" Cat asked happily, ready to assist in any way she could. Robbie threw down all his papers at once, aggitaded and looked at Cat helplessly.

"What kinds of things do you look for in a guy?"

"Oh! Well, I do have my Tripple T O's," Cat said matter of factly, nodding. Robbie looked from Cat, to the rest of the table questioningly. Jade groaned, sounding annoyed and uninterested.

"Ugh, Top Ten Turn On's! Gosh, could you get any less cool!" Jade yelled at Robbie rudely. No one was surprised.

"Jade ..." Beck scolded his girlfriend, as always.

"What? _Why_ do we hang out with this guy?" Jade asked looking at Beck accusingly, as if it were he who was the cause of Robbie's dorky personality.

"Well, he _is_-" Jade struck Cat with the death stare and everything got quiet.

"Cat? I think you've known me long enough to know that the majority of the questions I ask are rhetorical!" She yelled. Cat looked down like she had just done a bad deed while Jade resumed to texting on her phone, checking out of the conversation.

"I didn't even know that ..." Beck murmured, almost to himself. Cat quickly regained her optomistic attitude and looked up at Robbie.

"So, you wanna know what they are?" She asked sweetly. Robbie sighed relieved, and nodded as he took out a pencil and picked up a random paper. "Well. Number 1 for me has to be that they need to be super nice. I don't like mean guys. They're just so mean."

"What?" Yelled Jade, apparently re-checking into the conversation. "How could your number one _not_ be looks? Do you even _think_ I'd be going out with Beck right now if he didn't _look_ the way he did?" It got quiet again, but for completely different reasons. Cat and Robbie looked at Beck, waiting for the bomb to explode.

"Um ... and number two is definitely that they can't be ... shallow ..." Cat said, trying to end the awkward silence and slowly change the subject, even though she was unintentionally emphasising it.

"Excuse me?" Beck asked, turning to Jade and looking at her with an unbelieving expression. "Ar-Are you kidding me?" He said, with a disbelieving laugh. It was so rediculous he almost found it funny. But it wasn't _that_ rediculous.

"So uhh ... what about number three?" Robbie asked Cat. She turned away from her friends and thought back to her Tripple T of O's.

"What?" Jade asked Beck, as if she had no idea what was wrong with what she'd just said. This time, Beck _did_ laugh.

"Oh ... Um, well. Number three is definetely style. They have to have style. The way a guy dresses can tell a lot about a guy." Robbie nodded and took notes like he was in class.

"Wow! So ... So, say I was ugly? You wouldn't be going out with me? Even if my personality was _exactly _the same?" He asked her. Jade glanced around like she didn't understand the question.

"Well, there are _plenty_ of guys at this school who have great 'personalities' but that doesn't mean I ever give _them_ the time of day."

"Ohhh," Beth and Cat said in unison, both covering their mouths, no doubt adding tension to the conversation.

"I can't believe this! I'm going to go run into a wall so my face get's all scratched up and I look like ass! Would you still go out with me then?" Beck asked, raising his voice a little. Robbie looked up at Cat and she looked back at him, matching his concerned expression. Things were starting to get pretty ugly really quickly.

"Well, duh! Only an insane person would run into a wall! Not to mention ruin a face like yours!" When Jade said this, Beck's angry expression eased and he stared at his hands.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Jade smirked at him flirtatiously.

"Maybe. In disguise." Robbie and Cat both let out the breath they had been holding. All was well. At that moment, Andre approached the lunch table.

"'Sup peoples?" He greeted his friends happily as he took a seat. Cat waved at him animatedly, and he nodded his head as to return the greeting. His dreads were tied back in a ponytail he hadn't untied from PE, and he pulled out the rubber band and shook his hair back and forth; Baywatch style. "Ahh. What goes on?"

"A whole bunch of stupid," Jade said in her usual 'eff the world' tone of voice, as she once again, returned to her phone.

"Cat's helping Robbie with a project," Beck answered, giving his friend the information that Jade had failed to provide. Andre nodded approvingly.

"What about?" Andre asked Cat, who was honered to provide him with some useful information also.

"What I look for in a guy." Cat smiled and Andre nodded again. "And Andre just so happened to give a prime example of number four. Actually, it's someting we all have in common."

"Could it be that we're hanging out with people who aren't half as cool as we are? Oh wait! That's just me." Jade fake smiled at Robbie, who looked slightly offended, but mostly just wondered what he did to deserve such hateful treatment.

"Hey, speak for yourself. I don't know about _you, _but these are the coolest people I know." Beck reached accross the table and did a small handshake with Andre, making Jade roll her eyes.

"Oh, come on, you guys! What do we all have in common?" Cat asked hopefully, jumping back on subject. The group of friends all exchanged glances at one another and shrugged. Andre decided to take a whack at it.

"Um, you guys? I think she's talking about this amazing thing on top of my head that many people refer to as hair." The rest of them looked to Cat for clarification, and she grinned.

"Exactly." They all exchanged glances at each other again.

"We all have hair? That's your fourth turn on?" Jade asked her slowly, as if Cat was an extremely slow little girl. Well ...

"Not just _any_ hair. We all have _great_ hair!" She said, ruffling her own for emphasis. They each looked at each other and found themselves staring at one anothers hair. "I mean, look. Andre's got these awesome mini dreads. No one else in school has them."

Andre ran his finger through his hair and pursed his lips like an Abochrombe model. Beck laughed and shook his head at his friend. "And look at Jade. Her hair is so healthy and lush and full of luster. And then BAM! crazy colors!" Cat said, referring to Jade's multicolored highlights that varied with her mood, which of course put a smile on the brunettes face.

"And then there's Beck!" Cat said, reaching her arm out and pointing at him. They all waited expectantly for Cat to finish her sentance. "Well. It's amazing. 'Nuff said." Beck laughed and accepted his compliment graciously as Jade ran _her_ fingers through his hair. What seems like a sweet gesture from one lover to another is really a large 'BACK OFF' sign to other girls.

"And then Robbie has his big crazy Jewish afro thing going on!" Cat said, ruffling her friends hair like he was a dog. His face turned a dark shade of red and the others laughed.

"And then there's you, Cat. You got that fiery blanket on your head," Said Andre, patting Cat on the back. Cat's expression quickly showed hurt, confusion, and offense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked Andre, her voice loud and whiny. Andre rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It was a _compliment_ Cat. I _like_ your hair." He explained to her. She made a face like she was proccessing the information, smiled and shrugged with a little 'Oh'.

"So, this guy. He has to have hair that's unique? Okay ... cool. So, how about number five," Robbie said, trying to keep the conversation moving. It wouldn't be much time until the bell rang and he had AP English first period.

"Well, for number five-"

"Ugh. It better be looks," Jade murmured to Beck, who rolled his eyes.

"-Would have to be ... eyes," Cat finished smiling at Robbie innocently. Jade slammed both her hands onto the table in annoyance.

"Oh for the love of females everywhere! Are you kidding me? Do you want an ugly boyfriend, Cat? Is that what you want?" She yelled, standing up as if it was something dior and not simply characteristics Cat looked for in a guy.

"Um, no?" Cat said, sounding even more innocent then usual.

"Well, there you go!" Jade sat back down and returned to her phone. "So, what's number six, Cat?"

"Well, I like a guy who's into music-"

"Oh my ... ! I'm leaving!" Jade quickly grabbed her purse and sauntered away from the table. Beck shrugged and scooted over to where Jade had been only moments before.

"Forget about her, Cat. You know, not making how a guy looks your top priorety gives you a much broader selection of potential boyfriends." Cat nodded at Beck's advice considerably, although she didn't fully understand what he'd said.

"Hey! I'm into music! I know a bunch of musically talented guys who you might like, Cat." Andre playfully elbowed her and she grinned.

"Really?" She said expectantly. Andre nodded and laughed at her hopeful expression. It was apparent to most that Cat hasn't had a steady boyfriend since ... Well, she's never had a steady boyfriend at Hollywood Arts.

"Hey and you know-"

"Beck?" The table silenced at the sound of a far away whine. Robbie, Andre, and Cat each tried to stiffle their laughter for the sake of their friend.

"I guess that's my cue." He was totally whipped and even _he_ knew it. They nodded at him in understanding.

"BECK!" Beck stood up and groaned.

"JADE?" He replied, yelling in her direction. He turned around once before leaving, waving at his friends, then left.

"So, just out of curiosity, where _is_ looks, on your list?" Andre and Robbie both stared at Cat suspiciously. If it affected her, she didn't put off.

"Number 9." The two boys exchanged glances and nodded at her nobelity. Most girls, like Jade, would have looks as number one. It was cool of her to have it so far at the end of the list.

"So, what's eight and ten?" Robbie asked, ready to finally fill in the blanks.

"Well, number 8 is they have to like what I do. As in acting." Cat looked at both Robbie and Andre seriously, as if the subject they were speaking of was top secret information.

"Um. That's really cool?" Andre said, not knowing if there was some sort of secret message hidden in her sentance. Robbie quickly wrote it down and examined the list. Then he laughed and looked up at his friends.

"Huh. That's funny. This entire list is basically describing Andre." As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. _Darn it, Robbie! What are you trying to do, give them ideas!_ He scolded himself in his head. "Uhh ... I mean."

"No, no. You're right. My entire list does show characteristics of Andre. But there is something that Andre has that keeps him from being ... my dream guy." Andre looked at her like he was offended, while Robbie, relieved, silentley thanked whatever it was Andre lacked, for lacking.

"What?" Andre asked looking truely curious.

"You're my friend Andre! I can't go out with a friend! That's just weird!" Cat said with a laugh, and Andre, realizing such was true, joined in with her laughter. Robbie, who was at first happy but soon disappointed by the words that came from Cat's mouth, pretended to laugh while he was silently wondering why, of all the cute gingers in all the world, he had to be friends with Catherine Valentine.

April 22, 2011

Robbie turned off his dad's truck, pulling the key out of the ignition. He got out of the car, then walked around and politely opened Cat's door for her. They preambulated to her front door, a place he was somewhat unfamilliar with. They stood in comfortable silence and the porch light flickered on.

"Mom knows I'm here ... " Cat explained to him. Robbie nodded understandingly. "So ... good night, I guess."

"Uh, yeah. Good ... Good night," Robbie muttered nervously. Cat smiled up at him, oblivious to how nervous she was making him. He took a chance and leaned in closer to her. Their faces were only centimeters apart and Cat's large eyes seemed to be inviting him in. But then, Cat quickly stepped away from him.

"Robbie ... w-what're you doing?" She asked, as if she was actually confused by his gesture. _Well Cat. I'm trying to finally kiss a girl whom I've been crushing on for years._ He told her in his head, but he could never say it outloud.

"Um ... I ... " He stumbled over words to say; none of them seemed fitting. Cat looked down like the whole situation made her feel bad.

"Robbie I ... You're really nice. But I think we should just stay friends, you know? You've been really good to me these last few years and I don't wanna risk ... messing it all up ... if that makes sense ... " Cat averted Robbie's eyes. He was staring down at her, dumbfounded. She was talking so literally. Actually considering long term desicions? Talking about the future? She sounded so ... mature and ... not Cat.

"O-Oh ... " Was all he could muster.

"Robbie ... I'm so sorry ... " She said, looking at her shoes.

"But not sorry enough not to do it, right?" Cat looked up at him, surprised that Robbie, usually so sweet and understanding, would say such a thing. Robbie was now also looking at the ground. Cat could see his face tensing, like he was clenching his teeth. Was he really angry with her for _not_ letting him kiss her?

"Robbie, I can't help it if I don't _like_ you." Robbie looked down at her like she had just spoken another language. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his response.

"What is it, Cat? What is it that I _don't_ have? Is it your stupid top double O list?" Robbie asked, starting to raise his voice. Cat stood with her mouth open wide, her expression an offended one.

"Robbie! It is _not_ a stupid list, it is _very_ useful!" She defended, crossing her arms and pouting like a little kid. Robbie laughed.

"Oh, right! Because it's helped you get _so_ many guys already, right?" Robbie asked rhetorically, half joking, half trying to prove his point. Cat dropped her arms back to her side and looked up at Robbie, her eyes wide with hurt. Robbie quickly wished he had just told her goodnight and walked back to his car when he'd had the chance, wished he had never said anything at all even. "Cat I ... I didn't mean-"

"Goodnight Robbie," Cat said firmly. She opened her door and walked inside, slamming the door behind her.

April 30, 2011

"So, you know the song?" Robbie asked, setting his guitar back on it's stand again. Cat grinned and nodded.

"Are you freaking kidding? _PlayRadioPlay! _is my life!" Cat said enthusiastically. Robbie smiled to himself, satisfied with her answer.

"Good. Because my uncle knows someone and he says he can hook me up with a private concert at _any_ time. " Cat's eyes widened and her mouth was agape.

"Seriousness?" She asked suspiciously. Robbie stared back at her and matched her expression, serious and dramatic. They stood there in silence, staring intensely at one another. Robbie loved dramatic effect.

"Seriousness. Just, uhh ... make sure you don't refer to them as PlayRadioPlay ... Dan prefers Analog Rebellion." Before Robbie could even finish speaking, Cat squealed and flew into his arms, embracing him tightly. He hugged her back, holding on for his dear life. When Cat pulled away from him, Robbie felt slightly unhappy, but he could still smell her sweet scent on his body.

"I have to tell Tori!" She exclaimed in her happy-go-lucky tone of voice. Robbie smiled. He loved how eccentric she was. Most people thought that Cat was naive for being so happy. That she needed a reality check. But that's what's great about her. She _knows_ the world is cruel and unforgiving, but she wakes up every day with a big, fat smile on her face, ready to take on whatever life threw at her.

Cat squealed and started at the door, making Robbie laugh. But instead of hearing the door slam like he expected, there was silence. Robbie turned around curiously, wondering why she didn't leave. When he did, Cat was smiling at him. Robbie looked from left to right, embarrassed, wondering if there was something on his face.

Cat ran back to him and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She looked Robbie in the eyes, his big green eyes that always caught her staring into them. Then, with her face inches from his, she breathed, "You're amazing..."

And before Robbie could reply, she was gone.

April 24, 2011

Cat, Tori, and Trina arrived at school twenty two minutes and fourty three seconds early, due to Trina's newly hatched idea of being 'fashionably early'. Tori's older sister claims it will be a new trend that will sweep Los Angales off it's feet. Just before Tori could reach for the door of the front entrance, an upbeat looking Robbie swooped in and politely held the door open for the three girls.

"Oh, thank you! Here you go!" Trina placed a five dollar bill in the mouth of Rex, and Tori and Cat followed behind her.

"Oh no! It's okay! I don't need any money, just trying to do some good in my life," Robbie said to Trina, closing the door and joining them in the hallway. Rex spat the dollar bill onto the ground making sounds one might make when disgusted.

"Oh, hey, Robbie," Tori said giving him a side hug. "Where've you been, buddy? You were absent for two days." Cat stared at Robbie as he told Tori some made up story about Rex catching a cold and having to stay home and take care of him. The three of them walked to Tori's locker, while Robbie didn't even aknoweledge Cat at the slightest. Which, she totally _didn't_ deserve considering she didn't do _anything_ in the first place, and, although again she did _nothing_, she called him a billiion times both days he was gone, _and_ dropped off his homework for him, without being asked. She was being such a good friend to him, even though she should have been shunning him for trying to make a move on her straight out of the blue.

"So, what's buggin you, Cat?" Cat glanced at Tori, expecting her to answer Rex, when she realized he had said 'Cat' and not 'Tori' which meant Rex was talking to 'her' and not 'her'.

"Uhh ... no. Nothing's ... nothing's wrong with me." Cat cleared her throat subconciously. "You?"

"Man, I'm doing terrible. I had to get 12 shots in my right arm yesterday for who knows what, and then I... ," Rex continued, but Cat stopped paying attention. She eyed Robbie. who refused to look her in the eye. Obviously there was some awkwardness and definitely some tension, but Cat knew it would all blow over soon enough and everything would go back to normal. Tori shut her locker and they started to walk towards the lunch area outside .

"So, Tori, I did end up doing something while I was gone. I went and I valunteered at the blood drive. Then, I gave clothes that don't fit me and that I dont wear anymore to the Ronald McDonald house down on 36th and Bell. It was really ... eye opening." Robbie widened his eyes and Tori laughed, then said something about being much to _shallow_ to be able to do something like that. Cat, who had been abandonded and had to go to her locker on her own, knew Robbie was up to something, but she wasn't sure what. All she knew is that he wasn't going to tell her what it was, or anything else for that matter.

In second period video production, everyone was to choose partners for a project where they had to direct, edit, produce and star in a silent film, one that was at least 5 minutes. When the words 'pick partners' were spoken by the teacher, everyone scrambled around like wild decapitated turkeys. Soon, everyone was seperated on either side of the room with a person next to them. Everyone but Cat and Robbie, of course.

_Okay. So, it might be a little bit awkward and there may be a little tension but maybe this is the big chance for you two to make up._ Cat Thought hopefully. She turned and smiled at Robbie, who surprisingly, smiled back and waved. Ecstatic that everything was finally back to normal, Cat jumped out of her seat. Robbie started to walk towards her but the closer he got, Cat noticed his eyes weren't looking at her, but above her head. Robbie kept walking, right past her. Cat turned to see who he had been talking to, only to see Robbie shake hands with Sinjin Van Cleef. _SINJIN. VAN. CLEEF? OVER ME?_ Cat was about to have another nervous breakdown.

"Everyone have a partner?" Mr. McNally asked the class. Everyone's eyes immediately landed on Cat, who blushed subconciously. "Oh. Cat. Well, is there anyone who's willing to make room for third person?'

The classroom went totally and completely silent. Cat felt like running out of the room and crying. Did _no one_ like her? And she couldn't believe, out of all the people in the class that weren't saying anything, that _Robbie_ wouldn't say anything. Was he really that angry with her? Enough to let her be publicly embarrassed? Or as public as the entire class? _Wow. You think you know someone._

"Um, Mr. M?" Cat almost cracked her neck she turned so fast. Robbie looked expectantly at his teacher and the tiniest bit of hope sparked inside of Cat.

"Yes, Robbie?" The teacher asked, a smile on his face. Everyone was still silent, as if there was some type of penalty for speaking without being spoken to. Robbie turned to Cat, but she turned around this time to make sure he was _really_ looking at her. Well, he was definitely looking at her.

"Martin doesn't have a partner." Robbie pointed to the back of the classroom in a dark corner, where a short, young looking (much too young to be in high school) kid walked out. It was like he'd been in hiding. When Cat turned to look at 'Martin' she felt a really bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. She didn't even know there was a Martin in the class.

"Well, then. It's settled. Everyone please seperate each persons tasks in each group, and I'll record them on a list. I'll be happy to make sure _everyone_ does their fair share of work and expect you all to hold each other accountable." The usual noise and clutter of the classroom resumed and Cat cautiously walked over to 'Martin'.

"Uhhh ... Hi. I'm Cat. And I guess your Martin." Cat looked around awkwardly, not really sure what to say. Normally, meeting new people didn't phase her a bit. But now it was different. Now that she was forced to meet a new person, because everyone she _did _know wanted nothing to do with her. Including Robbie, who wanted _absolutely_ nothing to do with her. _Life sucks._

* * *

><p><strong>If you aren't already aware, I have a super soft spot for my indie music. PlayRadioPlay really <em>is<em> my life, with Death Cab for Cutie at a close second. Review, let me know what you think and all that junk. Much appreciated. (:**


	3. Face the Strange Changes

April 24, 2010

Although her ego had been slightly brused due to what took place second period, Cat didn't let that get her down. She had a reputation for making _anyone_ smile with her bubbly personality, and she wasn't going to let Robbie, or Martin, or Sinjin or anyone stand in the way of that. Ready to ignore Robbie's uncharacteristic rudness at lunch, Cat shut her locker and quickly went to join her friends at their usual table outside. As she was walking, Martin stopped her and started saying something about hanging out after school. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, but not wanting to spend any more time then she had to with him, she tried to think of some sort of excuse that would get him to leave her alone. Robbie, who was sitting with Jade, Beck and Andre at the table, turned around at the side of Cat's sing song voice, and quickly thought of an idea, cruel, but convienent for him at the time.

"Uhh guys? Cat and I are partners for a project in video production and we've got some ideas for a scripts and Cat thought it would be a good idea to practice, so when she gets over here, just know she's acting, okay?" Robbie said, taking off his glasses and neatly placing them on the table. "She might get kind of into it, but if you guys would just not interrupt that would be great."

Before any of them could object, Cat walked over to them and waved her hand with a happy greeting. Robbie looked up at Cat with an eyebrow raised, as if questioning her very presence. "Can we help you?"

"Um, no. You can't. I don't need any help ... " Cat said slowly, not understanding what was going on. Everyone was staring at her like she was a TV, and only Robbie was answering. Of course.

"Ha? Wouldn't be too sure of myself," Robbie insulted Cat. Cat stared at his face, realizing something was missing. It looked so odd. So ... incomplete. He wasn't wearing his glasses. Then, she looked closely and saw that his eyes looked extremely bright and she might have been imagining things, but they looked multi-colorded. It was as if some parts were brown, others green, and a tiny area surrounding the pupil was blue. She almost fell down they were so captivating. It was like he was controlling her mind, only with his intense stare. She inhaled and exhaled, trying to regain her composure.

"Um, can I sit here?" Cat said hesitantly, ending the awkward silence that had begun. Robbie laughed again rudely, then shook his head and returned to his meal as if she was just not interesting enough to continue conversing with. Trying to remind herself that she wasn't going to let him get to her, Cat shook it off and steped closer to Andre and smiled. "What, I'm not alowed to sit here now?"

Silence. Total and complete silence. Andre only stared up at her blankly as she gazed at him hopefully, silently begging him to go _Of course you can Lil' Red!_ But he never did. Panicking, she turned to Beck, who unfortunately, was staring at her just as blankly as Andre was. "Beck?"

Nothing. Taking a chance that she knew would probably fail, she looked at Jade pleadingly. "J-Jade?" She croaked, feeling a knot begin to form in her throat. Jade didn't even awknowledge her, she just stared at the screen of her phone, typing away like Cat had never said a word.

Alright. It was one thing to turn on her himself. Turn Sinjin on her, even. But her best friends? Did Robbie have no justice?

"Wow. I guess you guys really don't want me to sit here. Since nobody's saying anything." Cat looked at each of them, Jade _and_ Robbie not once looking her in the eye. One captivated by it's cellular device, the other by food. Cat nodded, like she expected it. Which, she half did. None of them _really_ like her anyway, she always knew. They just let her hang out with them. They allowed her to be their friend. Well, except Robbie. But that didn't matter anymore because apparently, they enjoyed Robbie's company much more. Now they were finally giving her the boot. And in the worst possible way. "Well, okay then. I'm sorry I bothored you."

Not knowing what else to do, Cat quickly walked away and looked for an open table. She found one a few yards away, a safe enough distance that she couldn't hear what they were saying, and vise versa, if she was ever to have someone to talk to. As if on que, Tori Vega walked into the outside lunch area and noticed her red headed friend sitting alone at a table, while a few tables away, the rest of their mutual friends were all sitting together, talking and laughing as usual. She approached Cat to see what was going on.

"Hey Cat, what's up? Feeling anti-social today?" She said to her friend with a warm smile, setting her backpack on the table and taking a seat next to her. Cat looked up at her from her book and Tori saw tears streaming down her face, along with loads of smeared make up. Tori's nonchalont attitude quickly changed to a concerned one as she realized her friend was in dismay.

"Hey! Cat! What's wrong sweetie, why are you crying?" Tori asked her, giving her a hug and wondering where on Earth the whole 'sweetie' thing came from. Cat sniffled and sobbed a few times.

"Everyone ... hates ... me ... " Cat said between sobs. Tori looked at her like she had a huge bug on her face.

"What? That's crazy! Everyone doesn't hate you!" Tori tried. Cat disconnected herself from Tori's hug and looked at her.

"Look at them! They're all over there, without me! They won't talk to me! They won't even let me sit there! _Everyone_ hates me, Tori!" Cat exclaimed, and for once, Tori didn't ignore her dramatized tone and brush it off as Cat overexadderating.

"Well ... I don't know what's up with them but, Cat, I don't hate you. You know you're like, one of my best friends." Cat sniffed and looked like she was about to start balling again.

"Even Andre and Beck won't talk to me! I must have done something really terrible for _them_ not to speak to me!" Cat pounded her head on the table over and over, making a loud thud every 3 seconds.

"Cat! Cat, stop it! Look, you're probably just blowing this out of proportion, I mean, they're your _friends_. They would never hate you!" Tori tried to reassure her friend. But she only looked at her sulkily and shook her head.

"Well, they obviously don't give a rip about me! They just let me sit here by myself like I'm invisible or something!" Cat pouted and Tori watched her, confused. What was going on? Why would _all_ of them do Cat like that, when they _knew_ how sensitive she could be? And even worse, why would they _all_ do it, so that of course, Tori had to be the one to comfort her. Tori could expect such behavior from Jade. And sometimes maybe Andre and Beck, depending on their moods. But Robbie? What was his deal? She glanced at their usual table, where Robbie was writing something but laughing every once in a while nonetheless, and he looked plugged into the conversation.

It really was like Cat was invisible. She was sitting there _sulking_and they were all happy and danddy like she didn't even matter?

"Ugh. I have to go to tutoring. I guess I'll see you later, Tori, since you're the only friend I have left ... " Cat said, slowly getting up and grabbed her backpack. Tori looked up at Cat curiously.

"Cat, since when have you had tutoring?"

"Since I started failing Trigganometry." Tori smiled at her friend and nodded.

"I'll talk to them. All of them. I promise." Cat tried her best to smile, but she was on the brink of tears, so it came out lopsided. With a huff, Tori walked over to the table where her 'friends', although she was begining to question their characters, and got ready to give them a peice of her mind.

After Cat had walked away, Andre and Beck began to applaud.

"Ay man, that was nice!" Andre complimented, patting Robbie on the back.

"Cat's getting really good, I've never seen her act with so much emotion." Beck added, nodding. Jade shrugged very nanchalont.

"You guys were believable." This was big, because Jade never compliments poeple. And because of this, Jade complimenting him, Robbie felt like a huge bowling ball was stuffed down his throat, pushed through his asophogus, and then landed with a thud into his stomach, splashing acid everywhere and giving him a massive stomach ache. The bowling ball that Robbie was forced to endulge was labled 'GUILT'.

March 14, 2010

"How much longer do we have to do this, Cat?" Robbie whined. Cat raised an eyebrow at him like he should have already known the answer.

"Start from scene _one_ this time. Act 4," Cat demanded, flipping through her script and pacing back and forth in her living room. Robbie rolled his eyes, but cleared his throat and began reading.

"Will you stop doing that? You're going to ware the ground bare." Robbie laughed and Cat stopped quickly, then huffed.

"Well! It's not like I can help it! Sandra is about to have a _baby!_ How can you be so calm?" Cat yelled in character. Robbie laughed, then waved his hand, dismissing the thought.

"Easy. _I don't care_."

"What? How can you not care? Our _best friend_ is in labor!"

"Well, yeah, I _care,_ but I don't care." Cat looked at Robbie like he was speaking giberish. "Okay Ann, let me explain. Sandra _is_ our best friend. But she's also the strongest person I know. If she can take on two football players to save _my_ butt, she can pop that little thing out of her ... well ... you know."

"You're so stupid." Cat said, shaking her head.

"But I'm right. Right?" Cat stared at him with her peripheral vision cautiously, then gave in and nodded her head.

"Right. Thanks for trying to calm me down. I'm sorry I'm such a mess, it's just ... It's usually _me_ who's going through something and Sandy who's there for _me_. I'm just not good at being on the other end."

"All you have to do is be _there_ for her. And she's in there, and you are here. So ... you're perfect." Robbie blushed. Although he was acting, he still felt nervous saying such romantic things to Cat. Especially when most of what he was saying was how he truly felt about her.

"Uh ... I ... " Cat said with fake or at least what Robbie thought was fake nervousness. They were standing awfly close and Robbie felt her warm breath on his. It smelled like strawberries, which is probably due to the 5 containers of strawberries she consumed an hour earlier. She had a superstition that strawberries made her act better. And she liked how it made her lips look. Robbie stroked Cat's cheek slowly, and it felt so right at that moment that it gave them both chills.

"Anne I ... I love you." Robbie breathed. The way he said it was different then every other time they'd practiced it. This time, it felt like he was Robbie talking to Cat, and not Daniel talking to Ann. Cat silently thanked Robbie for being such a great actor. Cat knew that if she had been working with anyone else and they didn't give such a great preformance _every_ time like Robbie did, she wouldn't have done as good herself.

"That's good. Because ... I love you too." And then they kissed. Very short, and rushed, because Cat didn't have time for quality. All she cared about was running through all the lines, so that she would be prepared for dress rehearsal, where she vowed not to screw up even once. So of course, the kiss, both short and rushed but still quit sweet, didn't phase Cat at the slightest and she swiftly turned around and flipped through the rest of her script pages searching for a new scene to do. But Robbie, who had been waiting the entire night to touch lips with the girl of his dreams, thought it was pure bliss.

* * *

><p><span>April 22, 2011<span>

He knew it was a bad idea bringing Cat to his Mamaw's house again. He'd just hoped she wouldn't hold it against him.

"I'm so sorry about my Mamaw, Cat. She's just a little ... old fashioned." Robbie mentioned while they each got back into his dad's truck. Cat sighed, running her fingers through her bangs.

"It's okay. I'm used to being judged. I just can't believe she thought I was your girlfriend! Where did she get that from?"

"Pfft. Mamaw thinks any person of the opposite sex that I introduce her to is my girlfriend. That's just what Grandma's do." Robbie laughed, putting the key into ignition.

"How silly! Me and you, boyfriend and girlfriend! Acting all lovey dovey. Crazy right?" Robbie forced a smile, turning on the car without another word. _Nice to know she finds the thought of anything romantic between us to be amusing. _Robbie suddenly had a thought. Why end their night on such a bad note?

"I'm feeling like some Coldstone right about now." Cat looked at him, grinning from ear to ear. The least he could do was take her out for ice cream. You know, considering.

Somewhere in between the drive to Coldstone and the year it took to decide their flavors, thier conversation shifted from Mac computers to love. That was the night when Robbie learned something about Cat he could have never guessed.

"I don't think I believe in love anymore. At least not for me." Cat eagerly licked the melting ice cream from the side of her cone. Robbie laughed, thinking she must have been joking. Cat? Cat with the mentalitiy of a 5 year old, didn't believe in love? Despite the fact it was downright depressing, it was major bad news for Robbie.

"Well ... why not?" Robbie asked, not knowing how else to approach the situation but to hear her out. She shrugged, licking away at her sugary treat.

"I don't know. I guess I just decided to stop getting my hopes up for something that will never happen."

Whether or not it was meant to be some sort of a hint, Robbie didn't know. But he nodded and pretended that it didn't peirce his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So, please tell me what you thought. I appreciate you're honesty, I really do. May not take it very well, but it is much appreciated (:<strong>


End file.
